1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer chips. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for efficiently testing and sorting computer chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
During production of computer chips, including memory chips, processor chips and the like, manufacturers often perform a series of tests on the chips to determine the chip quality, such as, for example, the percentage of memory cells that are functioning properly within the chip. The chips are often tested and sorted using a chip handler or handling device, which is a well-known device that performs a series of tests on the chips and then sorts the chips into groups according to the chip quality that was determined during testing.
For example, the chip handler may test the chips and determine that a certain number of the chips have memory cells with no defects. The chip handler assembles these chips together in a common group corresponding to chips of the highest quality. Other chips may be tested and found to have some memory cells that are defective. These chips are assembled together in a separate group corresponding to chips that have a lower quality. This process is repeated until all of the chips are tested and sorted into any of a wide number of groups with the chips in each group having a common level of quality.
After the chip handler tests and sorts the chips, an operator removes the chips from the chip handler and places the chips into a bin cart which has a number of separated bin spaces for storing each of the groups of chips. The operator normally maintains the chips in the bin cart in the same groups that were assembled by the chip handler so that the chips of one group are not mixed with the chips of another group. The chips are then packaged and sent to customers. Typically, the chip manufacturer sells even the lower quality chips to the customers, at a different price than the higher quality chips. The price that the manufacturer charges for a particular group of chips is largely dependent upon the quality of the chip. Generally, the manufacturer sells the lower quality chips at a lower price than that which is charged for the higher quality chips. It is therefore extremely important that the chips are sorted properly so that the manufacturer charges the customer the correct price for each of the chips.
Unfortunately, the person operating the chip handling device is often working at a very fast pace for hours at a time. Although this work is extremely important, it can also be very tedious. As a result, the operator can lose concentration and incorrectly mix the various groups of chips when removing the groups of chips from the chip handler. This results in the chips being sorted improperly so that the higher quality chips are mixed together with the lower quality chips and vice-versa. Although the operator may discover his or her mistake during the sorting process, it takes a great deal of time for the chips to be resorted and repackaged after the mistake has been discovered.
Additionally, the operator often does not realize until too late that he or she improperly mixed the chips. The improperly grouped chips are then sent to the customers, thus, a customer may pay a low price for a good quality chip that was accidentally grouped with poorer quality chips. This results in a loss of revenue for the manufacturer. Even worse, another customer may receive poor quality chips that were improperly grouped with the higher quality chips due to errors during the sorting process. This may cause problems in operation of the system into which the chip is incorporated. This results in a loss of customer good will and damage the reputation of the manufacturer.
There is, therefore, a need for a chip sorting system that avoids the aforementioned problems. The system should assist an operator in transferring computer chips from a chip sorter into a bin cart and reduce the likelihood of the chips being accidentally inserted into the wrong bin spaces in the bin cart.